ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting Guidelines
BattlesCategory:Guidelines You may combat other players at designated Battle Areas. To challenge another player you must ask them in Chat or post on their Message Wall that you are wanting to combat their character. After the challenge has been accepted, you must locate a Battle Calculator. A Battle Calculator is someone who can calculate damage done by attacks by using the correct math. During battle, what determines if an attack would hit or not is depending on your Speed and the opponent's. To determine whether an attack hits, you first need a random number generator, such as http://www.random.org/integers/ then add your speed with that of the target, and set that as the maximum value, with a minimum value of 1. If the randomly-generated number is equal to or less than your Speed, your attack hits. As an example, Combatant 1 has a Speed of 18 and Combatant 2 has a Speed of 12 and when added together they make 30 which is what you should set the maximum value to. If you attack twice, generate two numbers, if the first number is above the attacker's Speed it misses and if it is below the attacker's Speed the attack hits. Experience earned by the battle between the two Combatants is half of the total damage that was successfully inflicted by one Combatant respectively. Rules of Battle # Two players must agree to the fight and choose a location to battle. # Only an official Battle Calculator is allowed to Calculate a battle. A Battle Calculator cannot calculate their own battles to avoid bias. # An Administrator or Battle Calculator will flip a coin to determine the turn order or for 2+ fighter battles they will randomize a list. # Each Character can use up to 10 attacks per turn. Any amount of attacks not used recovers 10 Stamina each. # You cannot activate any Signature or Ultimate Skill during your first turn. # To prevent death outside of sparring fights, there is a "Fight to 1 Health" ruling that will be placed into every fight before the fight begins. # You may only use up to 5 Blast 2 and Blast 3 attacks per turn. # To activate a Fusion, both players must agree to the fusion and both players must have the same item to use the fusion listed in their available equipment in the battle. # Combatants will be forced to surrender battles if they purposefully stall or refuse to edit their turn for two hours unless excused for a valid reason. If such a reason exists, contact and administrator. # To gain stat bonuses from transformations or items you must state your transformation and add your stats together. For an Item, add your stats prior to the battle. THE BATTLE CALCULATORS DO NOT HAVE TO ADD YOUR STATS FOR YOU. If you make a mistake and a Battle Calculator notices this, they are allowed to stop the fight and fix the problem. Cheating in this regard will cause an automatic Twenty-Four hour suspension from the site. # When using equipment you can only have 1 pair of gloves, 1 set of Combat Clothes, and if they choose to have a gun they can only hold a Machine Gun OR Two Pistols. # Equipment during battle can only be given to your ally if you have one and only on your turn. They may return the Equipment at any point during the fight they get it but must return the item at the end of the battle. This goes for all items you have listed in Equipment. You may only use items you have listed in Equipment during a battle. # The maximum Damage Multiplier you can have during battle for both Physical, Ki/Energy/Etc., and Magic based attacks is x3. Combat Damage To determine how much damage you have inflicted to another Combatant, identify the attacks you are using and then follow the guidelines below in order to understand what damage is being done. Punch/Kick - Multiply your Strength Stat by 10 Normal Gun - Multiply your Strength Stat by 12 Normal Sword - Multiply your Strength Stats by 13 Non-Tier Ki Attacks - Multiply your Strength Stat by 14 Two Guns - Multiply your Strength Stat by 18.5 Two Swords - Multiply your Strength Stat by 20 Blast 1 Attacks - Multiply your Strength Stat by 15 Blast 2 Attacks - Multiply your Strength Stats by 50 Signature Attack - Multiply your Strength Stat by 75 Ultimate Attack - Multiply your Strength Stat by 100 Blast Gauge The Blast Gauge is a specific battle effect that will control multiple form characters from becoming too powerful early on. The Blast Gauge will increase by 1 Bar each one of your own respective turns. The Blast Gauge is required to activate Blast 1 specific attacks such as the Explosive Wave and to activate Blast 1 Buff techniques, some will require more than 1 Blast Gauge. Listed below is an example to follow to better understand how the system will work. You can have a maximum of 4 Blast Gauges and Fusion Characters have a maximum of 7 Blast Gauges. The Blast Gauge can be refilled with a specific item, however, you need to have gained that many Blast Gauges to regain them through this item. Only one of that item can be used per battle. 1 Blast Gauge - Transform 1 Stage higher than your current state, Launch a Blast 1 Attack 2 Blast Gauges - Transform 2 Stages higher than your current state, Launch up to 2 Blast 1 attacks or a Blast 1 attack that requires 2 Blast Gauges. Player 1 has 2 Blast gauges and is a Saiyan in Super Saiyan-jin 2. He can use 2 Blast Gauges to reach Super Saiyan-jin 4, or use one to reach Super Saiyan-jin 3 and activate a Blast 1 technique or use both Blast Gauges to activate a Blast 1 Buff Ability. Kaio-Ken The Kaio-Ken is a multiplying technique that allows you to boost your stats and increase the physical damage you can do with an attack. The Kaio-Ken can only be learned in Other World while under the teachings of King Kai on his planet. Each level of Kaio-Ken multiplies the damage of your next attack by a specific amount and on your next turn you experience the after effects of using such power on the body. To earn levels of Kaio-Ken after you have learned the technique, you must train using the Kaio-Ken in designated training areas whether you're on Earth, another planet, or in Other World. Every hour of training adds 1 multiplier to the Kaio-Ken x100. Kaio-Ken - The most base form of Kaio-Ken can stay active for five turns and increases your speed and strength by 1.2. When the form ends your stats are decreased by the same amount for one turn. It has a one turn cooldown Kaio-Ken x10: This form of Kaio-Ken can be active for four turns and increases your Speed and Strength by 1.3. When the form ends your stats are decreased by the same amount for one turn. It has a two turn cooldown. Kaio-Ken x25: This form of Kaio-Ken can be active for three turns and increases your Speed and Strength by 1.4. When the form ends your stats are decreased by the same amount for one turn. It has a three turn cooldown. Kaio-Ken x50: This form of Kaio-Ken can be active for two turns and increases your Speed and Strength by 1.5. When the form ends your stats are decreased by the same amount for one turn. It has a four turn cooldown. Kaio-Ken x100: This form of Kaio-Ken can be active for one turn and increases your Speed and Strength by 1.6. When the form ends your stats are decreased by the same amount for one turn. It has a five turn cooldown. Battle Fatigue Fatigue is a stat that determines how long your character can fight. Each character starts with 500 Fatigue and the stat can be increased with items that can be purchased from the shop. Nearly every action you take requires fatigue, whether or not it hit, missed, or was successful. To determine how much fatigue an attack costs, look below. If you do not have enough fatigue to use an attack, the attack is negated and you automatically are reduced to 0 fatigue. # Punch/Kick - 1 Fatigue # Sword/Gun - 3 Fatigue # Basic Ki Attack - 5 Fatigue # Dual Sword/Gun - 6 Fatigue # Normal Barrier - 10 Fatigue # Magic - 10 Fatigue per Level # Racial Transformation - 25 Fatigue # Blast 1 Attack - 25 Fatigue # Blast 2 Attack - 35 Fatigue # Signature Transformation - 75 Fatigue # Signature Attack - 100 Fatigue # Ultimate Transformation - 150 Fatigue # Ultimate Attack - 150 Fatigue Whenever you run out of usable Fatigue, any transformations you are currently in stop and if you do not have enough Fatigue to perform a specific action the attack is negated and your Fatigue is immediately dropped to 0 and the rest of the attacks afterwards if used are negated. Barriers Barriers are essentially extra health that protects your actual HP. Barriers block certain types of attacks, which are determined by the type of barrier you use. Only one barrier, per type, can be used at once. You could use an energy barrier and melee barrier simultaneously, but not two melee barriers, for example. A standard barrier, has HP equal to 1/8th of your maximum HP, and lasts 2 turns, with a 4 turn cooldown. It protects against all attacks, but not effects. Turn Timer/Cooldown Effect If an attack states that it has a Duration, Cooldown, or Turn Timer it will last that many turns and be rendered unavailable for usage until the cooldown elapses. "Duration" includes the turn it was used on, but Cooldown does not. Both of these include allied and opponent turns, and do not count turns taken due to an opponent being stunned. As an example, if you have an ability that has a 2 turn duration and a 3 turn cooldown, it goes as such: Note that this battle is a 2v3, with the turn order being: You -> Opponent 1-> Ally -> Opponent 2 -> Opponent 3 -> Repeat # Your turn: Ability used. Duration begins. # Opponent 1 turn: Ability continues. Cooldown begins. # Ally turn: Ability has ended. 2 turn cooldown remaining. Your ally stuns the second opponent. # Ally turn due to opponent being stunned: Does not apply to Cooldown timer. # Opponent turn: 1 turn cooldown remaining. # Your turn: You can use the ability again, this turn. Battle Setup for Example Saiyan Kevryn * Health: * Strength: * Speed: * Blast Gauge: * Stamina: * Equipment: * Effects: * Blast 1: * Blast 1: * Blast 2: * Blast 2: * Ultimate: